Making Alice Mine
by Demented Devilish Delights
Summary: Jasper has had to face years of sexual repression at the hands of his sister. Tonight, he finally makers her his. One shot.


For as long as I can remember I have wanted to fuck my sister's brains out. She's gorgeous. At 5'4", she looks like a pixie, sweet and delicate. Petite features that look like they would break under my hands. Creamy, white skin with pink rose petal accents. She has slight breasts, firm and perky B cups, a tiny waist with gently rounded hipbones, long legs that end in perfect feet and delicate toes.

Her eyes are round and innocent looking and they're blue like the color of the sky. She has silky black hair that looks silver in some lights, cascading gently over her shoulders. A cute little button nose and dimples that make my heart pound. I want to fuck her so badly, but I could never hurt her.

It started as a fascination. I started looking for females that looked like Alice; nameless to me, but gorgeous like my sister. I needed one. I needed to fantasize it was her, to feel her under me, around me. It was a need that became an obsession.

I found the perfect Alice look alike about a year after I started looking. God, she could have been Alice's twin! Even down to the pixie toes painted a light pink in the sandals. Her body was perfect. Her hair was just right. Her eyes were just a bit greyer, but it was easily overlooked.

I watched her. She flirted with her friends, her short shorts almost showing her cute little butt-cheeks. I got hard imagining slipping them off of her. She wore a blue tank top that could easily be torn of off her. I saw her breasts wiggle delightfully as she moved.

It was getting dark when she finally left her friends. She walked, alone, towards her car. Her tiny back pack hung down over her ass and swung back and forth in time to her hips. I had parked my van next to her car. All I had to do was make my move.

I waited until she bent down to unlock her door, at the moment she was distracted and then struck. I grabbed her from behind, my hand wrapping around her waist, careful not to hurt her. That would come later. My other hand held a rag soaked in chloroform over her mouth and nose. She didn't even have time to scream before she went limp.

I quickly moved her into my van. I handcuffed her to the seat-brace and then gagged and blindfolded her. Her backpack and keys I dropped on the floor of the van in the back. I backed up slowly, making sure not to arouse suspicion. My hands were shaking inside the leather gloves I wore. I had done it! I had kidnapped her! God, this would be so sweet.

It took me over two hours to get to the room I had been renting for almost a year. It was little studio apartment, in probably the worst neighborhood. Crack dealers littered the corners, but I knew no one would bother us there. She had been making little noises for a while and I knew she was awake.

I put the chloroform over her noise again and waited for her to pass out. I checked her breathing and got excited again as I watched her chest raise and fall. She was small enough that I got her into a huge gym bag to take her inside.

The stairs weren't that many, but they seemed endless as I carried her up in the bag. I unlocked the deadbolts and opened the door. I had furnished it sparsely, with only a mattress in one corner, a video camera and tripod, which I turned on, and my contraption.

My contraption was a work of art. I had built it myself. It was metal pipes, shaped like a sawhorse but with a table. I had put padding over all the edges to make it comfy. She would be leaned over it, so I could access her ass and pussy without obstruction. Holes in the table would allow access to her breasts. It was made so she could kneel. I had used Alice's measurements to make sure it would fit. It also had a crank, with a rope attached to it. I could handcuff her and then crank it so she would be bent over and held firmly.

I quickly set the bag down and pulled her out of it. I stripped her and redressed her in a leather corset and zippered panties. All I had to do was unzip her and expose her to me. The corset pushed her breasts up but didn't cover them at all. I replaced the gag in her mouth and the blindfold with a mask I had found on the Internet. It was a ball gag, but it was a hood too. I buckled the gag in her mouth, and then pulled the face part up. It had an opening for her button nose and then came up and went over her head. It had an opening on the top that I pulled her hair through, like a devilish ponytail. Then, I zippered it into place.

I manhandled her onto my toy. I strapped her legs onto it first as I laid her over it. Her knees were strapped to the bottom pad, as were her ankles. A strap went across her middle holding her back and hips in place. It was a perfect fit! I had access to her from the front and the back. I felt her breasts through the holes, pulling her nipples until they were hard and long. Another strap went across her upper back so she couldn't pull away.

She started to move and groan through her gag. She would be waking up soon. I quickly got under the table and attached the nipple chain to her breasts. I relished the feeling of those clamps biting into her skin. I tightened them until her nipples turned white. I added weights until I felt they were pulling her nipples enough.

Her body twitched and I knew she was awake. Her still free hands started flailing, trying to reach her breasts to tear away the pain. When they couldn't, she tried pushing herself up. I watched in delight as her hands then went to her mask, trying to pull it from her face. She was panicking and I relished every moment of it. I finally grabbed her wrists and held them. She stiffened as she felt the cold metal of the handcuffs click into place.

I suckled on her fingertips, teasing her, testing her. I bit one of them and she stiffened and tried to pull away again. She fought more when I began cranking her arms tight. I saw her shoulders straining and the metal digging into her wrists. I cranked once more and locked her into position.

"Alice, you have been a naughty girl. You've been teasing me for years and now I'm ready to play my own game."

She shook her head at me. I slapped her ass. Her whole body jerked with it. GOD did this feel good. I was going to cream myself, but I needed to hold on, to see her squirm.

Out of another bag I pulled a wooden yardstick. I had always fantasized about breaking one across Alice's ass. Now I would.

SMACK! Her body jerked violently. The leather panties must sting against that spot. SMACK! Oops, I hit the zipper. SMACK! Oops, again. SMACK! Oh, I slipped and hit her pussy area. SMACK! Damn, I did it again. Her body was shaking and I knew she was sobbing. I went and undid the panties, letting them fall to the floor. OOH, she had bruises.

I let the yardstick hit her again across both cheeks. Her entire body jerked and stiffened. I paused for a minute in my spanking and with the tip of the stick, pulled down a touch on the nipple chain. Her entire body seemed to arch. The yardstick came back on her ass, this time breaking into pieces. I threw it away and started licking and sucking at her ass. OH, it was so hot.

I quickly stripped, throwing my clothes across the room into the corner. I spread her ass cheeks now. I wanted her, NOW. I had the Vaseline ready and spread it all over her ass and pussy, then all over my dick. I strapped on another one, above my own. It was thinner than my own and shorter too. My own meat was probably about nine inches, this was only eight.

I lubed both up and positioned myself. My cock head teased the inside of her pussy, running up and down her lips. The fake one gently pushed at her ass. She was too tense for me to enter her. DAMN! She was too tight.

I reached into my bag and pulled out a clit vibrator. I turned it on high and pressed it against her. She tried to resist, but I could feel her body responding as I pressed against her special spot. When she relaxed enough, I plunged into her hard.

GOD! She was so tight! I felt her hymen rip and then the blood from both holes as she was spoiled. Her back arched and her head was whipping back and forth. she was trying to move, trying to dislodge me. GOD! She was so tight!

"Alice, oh God Alice! ALICE!"

I exploded with such intensity that I nearly passed out. I felt her shaking as I pistoned myself, trying to get deeper and deeper. Even as I started softening, I continued to thrust, not wanting it to end. I finally fell out of her and collapsed on the floor, my breathing erratic.

"I think I'll keep you Alice. Yes, I definitely think I'll keep you... for a while at least."

I saw her body shaking and knew that I would have her again and again. Alice was finally mine.


End file.
